1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combination of an endpiece or closure assembly and a recipient or container.
2. History of the Related Art
It is known that producers of products contained in dispensers do not want such dispensers to be filled with a rival product after the initial contents thereof have been used up.
British Pat. No. 2 100 237 discloses a bottle provided with a sealed, threaded neck cooperating with a pourer stopper capable, when it is completely screwed on the neck, of perforating the seal closing the neck and of cooperating with means preventing unscrewing thereof.
However, such a combination presents the drawback of not ensuring immobilization of the stopper during storage, with the result that, if the stopper is screwed by error, the seal is perforated which, if the product contained in the bottle is perishable, risks provoking irreversible degradation thereof.
French Pat. No. 2 236 748 also discloses a closure adapted to be screwed on the sealed neck of a container but which, because of the presence of a tear-off strip, prevents this closure from being completely screwed on the neck and thereby severing the seal. The device according to this Patent therefore protects the product stored, but cannot avoid the container being filled after the initial contents have been used up. In addition, the only guarantee given concerns the integrity of the seal, but it may be assumed that ill-disposed individuals may have access to the initial contents by destroying the seal during storage.
Finally, French Pat. No. 2 205 451 discloses a stopper of which the tear-off guarantee strip is provided with internal teeth adapted to cooperate with notches located at the base of the neck of a container so that this stopper cannot be unscrewed without the guarantee strip being destroyed.